Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ019
SJ018 | nback = Aerodactyl - coś w sam raz dla Jun! | teraz = SJ019 : W poszukiwaniu lidera Vermilion! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ020 SJ020 | nnext = Tylko Boomerang! | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Ash Pikachu Thunderbolt.png 250px | nzwpl = W poszukiwaniu lidera Vermilion! | nzwus = W anglii nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże | nrus = 019 | nrjp = 019 | nrodc = 019 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 27 listopada 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Jun zostake zaproszona na kolację przez Donniego. *Jun idzie na kolację a Art i Kate idą na poszukiwanie lidera Vermilion i idą do jego sali. *Art i Kate wchodzą do tunelu w którym są pułapki. *Jun się wścieka na Donniego i ucieka z restauracji. Debiuty Ludzie *Lt. Surge Pokemony *Raichu *Magnemite *Magneton *Cubone W poszukiwaniu lidera Vermilion! Właśnie Jun i Art zaczynają swoją bitwę# Jun=Miałam zamiar użyć Aerodactyla ale###Naprzód Vulpix! Art=Pikachu twoja kolej! Pikachu=Pika! Jun=Czemu nie siedzi w pokeballu? Art=Bo go nue lubi#Co nie Pikachu? Pikachu=Pika! Jun=No to ja zacznę!Piorun! Art=Ty też! Ataki się zderzają i nadciąga wybuch# OPENING Po wybuchu pokemony są całe poobijane# Jun=Walczyły podczas wybuchu? Art=Chyba tak#Szybki Atak! Jun=Vulpix powrót! Art=Co jest? Jun=No tak#Nie chcem żeby Vulpix była cała poobijana. Art=Dobrze.Pikachu chodź na ramię.Znajdźmy Centrum Pokemon. Kate=Art?A gdzie twój Butterfree? Art=Trenuje u mnie w domu.Właśnie mam zamiar po niego iść. Kate=Idę z tobą. Art i Kate idą do telefonu, a Jun spotyka Donniego i zaczyna z nim rozmawiać. Art=Cześć mamo! Mama Arta=Cześć Art!Jakie postępy? Art=Dobre.Chciałbym się zapytać, czy mogłabyś mi przysłać Butterfee. Mama Arta=Dobrze.Już wysłany. Pokeball z Butterfree zostaje przysłany. Art=Butterfree, naprzód! Butterfree=Butter!!!! Jun=Hej Art!Kate! Art i Kate=Co? Jun=Donnie zaprosił mnie na kolację! Art=O randka rywalów! Jun=Kolacja dzieciaku.Mamy się spotkać o piątej.Która jest? Art=Tyle rozmyślałaś.... jest pięć po piątej. Jun=O matko!Idę papa! Kate=Narazie.Poszukamy lidera Vermilion. Jun=Ok! Jun wychodzi a Art i Kate idą na poszukiwania. Kate=ArT!Byłam w sali i nie ma go! Art=Byłem w każdym domu miasta.Też go nie ma. Kate=Widzisz ten dołek? Art=No, chodźmy może coś znajdziemy. Art i Kate wzięli pobliskie łopaty i zaczęli kopać.Nagle ziemia pod ich stopami się rozsunęła jak rozsuwane drzwi i dwójka wpadła w dół. Art i Kate=AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A tym czasem u Jun. Jun=I jak tam?Ile masz wstążek? Donnie=3, jutro będę walczyć o czwartą.Też wsytępujesz? Jun=W tym mieście są pokazy! Donnie=Tak, a tuż obok jest hala zapisów.Szybko leć się zapisz! Jun=Ok. Donnie=Kiedy ja ci o tym powiem... U Arta i Kate Art=Gdzie my jesteśmy? Kate=Chyba w tunelu. Art=Ale dziwne ścia....nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Kate=To są ściany elektryczne.Mogą poparzyć cię prądem. ???=Kto tu jest!Magnemite, Magneton! Art=Co to?Bulbasaur, Butterfree, Pikachu! Kate=Naprzód Squirtle, Pidgeotto i Bulbasaur! Art i Kate=Atakujcie! Magnemite i Magneton są niezdolni do walki. ???=Errrgh. Art=To... Kate=...Lt. Surge! Lt. Surge=We własnej osobie.Ja to Surge a to Raichu. Art=Raichu? Pokedex: Raichu, pokemon mysz.Ewoluuje z Pikachu.Może wytworzyć nawet 100.000 voltów, co wystarczy do pokonania Dragonite'a. Kate=Pokonania Dragonite'a?Super! Lt.Surge=Mój Raichu jest potężny, co nie? Raichu=Rai Rai! Nagle z ciemnego koryrtarza zaczęła płynąć lawina. Art=Lawina! Kate=Squirtle, Armatką Wodną zamień lawinę w błoto. Z lawiny powstało błoto, i bohaterowie mogli spokojnie przejść. CO TO ZA POKEMON? Jun=To, czemu mnie zaprosiłeś na kolację Donnie? Donnie=No bo muszę ci coś wyznać. Jun=O by nie... Donnie=Bardzo cię lubię. Jun=Że co.Jesteśmy rywalami, powinniśmy rywalizować a ty mi mówisz że mnie lubisz.Tylko nie mów że mnie kochaż!Idę z tąd! Donnie=Nie!Cubone, zatrzymaj ją! Jun=Co to za kościotrup! Donnie=To Cubone! Jun=O matko.Aerodactyl, Hiper Promień! Cubone=Cubo! Cubone padł omdlały i wrócił do pokeballa. Jun=Nara. U Arta i Kate Art=Wyjście powinno być gdzieś blisko.Nie Surge? Lt.Surge=No... Kate=Co no, nie mów że się zgubiliśmy! Lt.Surge=Jesteśmy ciągle na miejscu.Trzeba tylko zrobić dziurę w suficie i... ooł! Art i Kate=Co ooł? Lt.Surge=Ziemia w Vermilion jest bardzo twarda.Musimy poczekać na przypływ wody, żebyśmy wrócili na górę wyjściem którym weszliście. Kate=Tymi rozzuwanym przejściem. Lt. Surge=Potrzebny jest tylko guzik, który otwiera przejście.Mam go na pilocie.Kate? Kate=Co? Lt. Surge=Czy twój Squirtle może wywołać przypływ wody tańcem deszczu? Kate=Nie umie tańca deszczu ale Armatkę Wodną tak.Naprzód Squirtle! Squirtle=Squi squi! Squirtle zrobił tyle wody że bohaterowie doszli do wyjścia. Art, Kate i Lt. Surge=Jesteśmy! Jun=Jej!To Lt. Surge! Art=Lt. Surge będzie sędzią na pokazach. Jun=O, to super! Kate=Jak tam randka? Jun=Dureń sie we mnie zabujał!Dzięki Aero udało mi się wyjść z restauracji. Art i Kate=A co? Jun=Ma kościotrupa! Lt. Surge=Cubone'a? Jun=Tak, Cubone'a.I ten Cubone ma boomerang, taką kość i prawie we mnie nią żucił! Art=Uspokuj się! Jun=Ok. Kate=Chodźmy robi się ciemno. Lt. Surge=Zobaczymy się w sali, dobrze? Art i Kate=Dobrze. Jun=Po moich jutrzejszych pokazach. Art i Kate=Ok. CO TO ZA POKEMON?=To Cubone! CDN